In the coming year we plan to complete the development of the purification procedure for the clotting inhibitor extractable from Macrobdella decora. We plan to characterize this inhibitory material chemically and biochemically. We will isolate Hirudin from Hirudo medicinalis and study reactions useful for incorporating a radiolabel into the polypeptide.